The Other Story
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: A new girl has moved into the Pink Palace, and Wybie is finding it a little more then hard to shrug off the feeling that she's going to ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

**This from my story Wybie's POV, I have decided to re-write it and delete the other one. Hopefully this one won't suck as much as the last and I can actually stress the points I wanted to do in the first one without looking like an idiot**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The sky seemed pretty dark today. The sun wasn't out, the air was covered with grey clouds and there were snails crawling in the mud. I guess this means it's going to rain later. I looked at my desk where my clock was ticking away. It was eight O'clock in the morning.<p>

I was always up at that time, even though I had no real reason to be. I didn't go to School, or anywhere for that matter. I do have someone who comes to home School me a few days a week but, well it's not really that exciting that you jump out of bed for it. No, the only reason I get out of bed at this time is because it was the best time to see the different kinds of bugs and animals that are about in the woods. I admit, some people think it's a strange hobby, but I love it. Its fascinating seeing what kind of animal's are living right next door to you, and what kind of insects are crawling up your window. Sides, it's not like there's anyone here to judge me for it, everyone who lives around here is old.

That's another thing. People think I'm weird because I actually like living in a place full of old people. But its great, like I just said, the old people don't judge you, not like the people did when I lived with me dad... before he had his break down. Plus the old people are nice, they give me money just for saying hello to them in the garden, well Spink and Forcible do, Mr. B I'll admit, doesn't really like me that much. But that's only when beats are involved. At other times he's okay, he sometimes lets me play with his mice while he goes on about this 'amazing circus' he has planned. The guys a nut, but his mice are cute. I just have to make sure cats not around.

That's another good thing about being the only kid here. There's no one else to steal cat from me. True he isn't really _my cat, _but I tend to treat him like he is. The cat is my best friend.

I smiled before walking out of my room and running down stairs. I found my grandmother in the kitchen filling out some paper forms for her Pink Palace. She doesn't actually own a palace though; it's just the name of the old building she brought years ago. She always tells me never to go near it; apparently it's dangerous because her twin sister went missing when they were kids. Now I know it's usual for someone to want to blame something when bad things happed, but blaming a house seemed a bit extreme to me. Oh well.

I sat down at the table opposite her and smiled widely. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. "What do you want Wybourn?" she asked me.  
>"Well firstly a new name. But I was kinda hoping that we could go into town today. I really need some new clothes, the only thing that fits me is my white T-shit and blue filthy jeans, and even their too small for me" I complained. I had gone through my wardrobe yesterday when I realized that my favorite clothes didn't fit me anymore. In fact none of my clothes did. And the few that did were too dirty to wear so I had to throw them out. I literally had nothing to wear but this!<p>

My gramma shook her head. "Sorry honey, but I'm not going anywhere till the week end. You'll have to wait until then" she said. I pouted disappointed, "But I have nothing else to wear, even my shoes don't fit" I added. Gramma looked around. "Then wear you're grandpa's shoes" she suggested. "But their too big!" I complained. Gramma ignored me and went back to her papers. "What you got there?" I asked her, curious as I read the word 'Jones' from it. "A new family is moving into the palace" she replied, not looking away from the paper. I shrugged happily, "Cool, more old people- Wait, did you say family?" I asked, suddenly realizing what she had just said.

Gramma looked up at me, "Yes Wybourn, a new 'family' is moving into the palace. A man, a woman, and a little girl your age" she said, trying to spell it out for me like I didn't know what family meant.

"W-what... why?" I whined desperately. I didn't want another kid living here; I loved being the only one. I can literally do what I wanted and get away with it simply because I was just a little child. But if there are two of us here, that will ruin everything. If this girl was a goody toe shoe then everyone will say I'm a bad influence and that I should be more like the Jones child. But if she's bad herself then I'm going to get beaten up! I don't know how to defend myself!

"W-wait! What about your rule on no kids in the Pink Palace?" I asked with a shine of hope. My gramma stood up and placed her hand on my slouched shoulder. "What happened to my sister was over sixty years ago. If I can't move on then it will haunt me till the day I die. Having a child living in the Pink Palace is the only way I can get peace of mind. And I think it would be best for you to have someone you're age to interact with" she said.

I simply groaned. "Yes gramma, thank you. Send me down a guilt trip so I'll shut up and stop complaining" I said moodily while crossing my arms. My gramma only laughed and ruffled my hair. "Oh stop acting like your gonna die" she said. I slumped my arms sadly, "But why a girl?" I whined. Gramma only smiled wider and placed her hands on her hips. "I want some great-grand kids" she teased before walking out the room.

I stood there glaring after she left while a blush came to my face, _great, haven't even seen the girl and already we're engaged! _

Wanting to clear my head, I stomped angrily into the living room. My too-big-a-trench coat was resting on the back of the sofa where my grandpa sat watching horse racing on TV. I picked up my coat and put it on while standing next to him. "I want to go outside, can I borrow you're old shoes, mine don't fit me anymore" I said. My grandpa simply huffed, too absorbed in the TV to even hear what I was saying, just like he did every single day. I waited for a reply that I knew I wasn't going to get. "Thank you" I said before leaning forward and kissing his cheek before leaving the room. I didn't care what anyone thought; I loved my grandpa, even if he didn't acknowledge me being there.

I walked to the door where grandpa's old shoes rested under the coat rack. I put them on my feet and walked outside. Waiting for me, like usual was my best friend the cat. He sat on the porch railing and meowed as I walked up to him. "Hey buddy" I said while stroking his fur. "Did you hear the bad news? A new girl is moving into the Pink Palace" I mocked while sticking out my tongue. The cat simply blinked at me.

"Say, I figured today I would go over and see what kinda person this girl is. And then I'd get her to move away before any damage could be done. Do you wanna help me?" I asked, grinning as an evil plan formed in my head. The cat jumped from the railing and ran down the path that leads to the Pink Palace. I could see from the distance that moving vans had just pulled up and were getting this families furniture out. I just gave them all a dirty look. I walked to the garage where I kept my most treasured item. If this object alone were to be destroyed by the evil forces from Mars that will one day invade the earth, then I would no longer have any reason to live.

I opened the garage door. My precious bike was resting against my grandpa's, though mine when I turn eighteen, work bench. Just the way I left her last night. I loved this bike more then anything in the world. No, more then that. I loved my mother but my feelings for this bike were so much more. Okay that does sound weird, but it was true. I had gotten the frame of the bike from an old scrap heap when I was six. I was with my dad at the time. We took it home and as the years went on I built this bike up and turned it into a real motor bike! Well nearly. But the next upgrade will mean I don't have to use pedals anymore... but I'm going to have to save up for a very long time before I can do that.

It will so be worth it though. I grabbed the handle bars on my bike and wheel it out the garage. On the way I pick up my working gloves which had skeleton hands on, mostly because my hands were freezing due to the stupid bad circulation that I got genetically from my mom. And my old welding mask which I had turned into a skeleton faced, multi lens... welding mask. I put it over my head and readied myself before I rode down the dirt path that was on the hill above the old well.

But then something caught my attention... something blue.

* * *

><p><strong>There, first chapter done :)<strong>

**Please tell me if you like this version better then the other one before I delete the other story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Was I seeing this right? The girl that had just moved into the Pink Palace had blue hair?

Because that doesn't have attention seeker written all over it.

It didn't matter; she wasn't going to get any from me. I was about to turn my bike around and go home, but then I heard her scream. I looked ahead to see her yelling at the cat.

Ha, the cat must have scared her.

Boy, she acts she owns the world. Look at her; she thinks she's so cool just because she's holding a stick! Lame!

I knew I was judging a bit too much, but I've seen these kinds of girls before. They think they can just walk all over anyone they want, just because they _are_ girls!

I hate them!

And what is she doing with a stick anyway... looking for the old well? Where did she come from, the desert? Maybe she's doing that water witching stuff from the T.V.

Well... I guess, since there's nothing else for me to do, that I welcome this strange, and a little bit creepy girl to this neibourhood... and make sure she knows that this is my turf, and she is not going to push me around like everyone else does.

I readied myself at the top of the hill, just above her. I couldn't help but smile at the weather. Stormy grey clouds... it was perfect. I pulled my helmet over my face and waited for the perfect moment.

"Magic dowser, magic dowser... show me... THE WELL!"

A pressed down on the old fashioned horn that was tide to my bike. And after getting her attention, I lifted the front of the bike up in the air.

Lightning chose the perfect moment to strike.

I ridded down the hill. She screamed and yelled something as she tried to hit me with the stick. I quickly grabbed it from her and pushed her in the mud. That will teach her!

I jumped up onto the old tree stump that had been there for years now. I stared down at her, turning the handle on my mask, trying to look scary and psycho until I couldn't hide it any longer. I lifted up my mask with a toothy grin.

"Whew. Uh lemme guess. You're from Texas or Utah, some place dried out and barren right?" I held the branch the same way she did, just to see what it was like.

"I've heard about water witching before, b-but it doesn't make sense! It's just an ordinary branch" I added. But then I took a closer look at the stick... oh this was just getting better and better.

"It's a dowsing rod!" I heard her say. And before I knew it, she slapped my knee.

"Ow" I gasped, holding my knee and jumping around like an idiot. Well so much for stopping her from pushing me around. The branch fell out of my hand and landed in hers.

"And I don't like being stalked..."

I stared at her with my head tilted to the side (its and old habit of mine) as the cat jumped up on the stump and sat next to me, doing the same thing. I then noticed that the blue haired girl was also doing the same thing as us.

"... or their cats!"

"Well he's not really my cat, he's kinda feral... you know, wild! O-of course, I do feed him every night, and sometimes he'll come to my window and bring me the little _dead _things" I said while kneeling down to the cat and petting his fur. I watched happily as he jumped off the stump and walked around on the ground.

"Ugh, look. I'm from Pontiac"

I quickly turned my head as the girl spoke to me. "Huh?" What in the world was Pontiac?

"Michigan" she said like it was obvious. Well excuse me for not knowing the world map properly.

"And if I'm a water witch, then where's the secret well?" she asked, stomping her foot.

Does this girl ever shut up? I looked down at the well and saw she was standing on it. "Y-you stomp too hard and you'll fall in it" I said, pointing down at the well.

"Oh" she gasped, jumping off it. I took that moment to jump from the old stump and digged up the dirt that was covering the lid of the old hole. "See" I said, knocking on it twice, making it echo.

I looked to my right to see an old tree log next to me, I picked it up. "Supposed to be so deep... if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you'll see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day" I said while using the log to open the well lid.

The girl smiled at me, "Huh."

Oh man, what I'm I doing? I can't let her like me! I need to scare her again... or something. I quickly look around. Aha, the Pink Palace!

"Surprised she let you move in, my gramma, she owns the Pink Palace, w-wont rent to people with kids"

Okay maybe I went too far, I'm not allowed to talk about this to anyone!

"What do you mean?"

"Oh uh... I-I'm not supposed to talk about it..."

There, now just change the subject, quickly, before she gets curious. "I'm Wybie, Wybie Lovat." I held out my hand and smiled at her uneasily.

I am such an idiot.

Now she knows my name, which means we have a relationship!

"Wybie?" she asked, taking my hand. I shake it roughly. I didn't really _want_ her hand, but there's nothing I can do now.

"It's short for... Wybourn. Not my idea of course. What you'd get saddled with?" I asked. Though I lost interest as I saw the cat walk around my feet.

"I wasn't saddled with anything. It's Coraline"

"Caroline what?" I didn't bother looking at her. I was to busy with the cat. His tail was high in the air so I playfully tried to catch it.

"Coraline! Coraline Jones"

The cat walked over to the tree stump. "Humph. You know, its not real scientific, but I heard an ordinary name like _Caroline_ can lead people to have ordinary expectations about a person" I said while chasing the cat and knelling down, letting him brush into my hand.

I could hear the irritation that Caroline was hopefully feeling.

Wybie 1 Caroline 0

"_Wybourn_"

Oh damn it.

"I think I heard someone calling you Wybourn" she said, mocking my name is if it was a curse word or something. She can talk, what kinda name is Caroline?... W-well, an ordinary one, that's what it is!

I stood up "What? I-I didn't hear anything" I lied. I can't believe grammar's calling for me! This is so embarrassing.

"Oh I defiantly heard someone, Why_were_you_born" Caroline spat.

Now that was just rude.

"_Wybourn_" gramma shouted again. And this time she was ringing the bell! Aw man, this can't get any worse.

I looked at Caroline and laughed nervously, she didn't look happy as she punched the branch into her palm threateningly. My guess is that she wasn't having very pleasant thoughts about me right now.

"Well, great to meet a Michigan water witch" I said while picking up my bike and helmet. I put the helmet on my head and sat on my bike.

"But I'd wear gloves next time" I said, holding up my gloved hands.

"Why?" she asked, looking like she knew everything already. "Because that dowsing rod of yours... um, its poison oak"

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her eyes go wide. She dropped the stick like it was a snake. I threw my mask over my face and rode down the hill feeling rather content.

Well it was official... I do _not_ like this girl!

She seems so... selfish. Like the world has to evolve around her. She acts like she's so perfect. Maybe I should have told her the story about my grammar's missing sister, it might have creped her out... and then maybe she wouldn't want to live here anymore and she'll run away and I'll be happy and-

"AGH!" before I knew it, my bike hit a tree root and I was thrown over the handle bars. I rolled the rest of the way down the muddy hill, my bike following after me.

"Ow, ow, Ow!" I cried, hitting rocks as I came down. Finally I stopped rolling and lay on my back, my mask was now a few feet away from my head and my bike was at my feet.

"Hello there lovey"

I opened my eyes, great! Miss Spink was looking down at me with a smile. "Hi auntie Spink" I breathed out, not really wanting to have a long boring conversation about the theater or dogs at this moment.

And to make it all worse... it started raining.

"Now what are you doing rolling down a muddy hill like that in this weather? Back in my day boys only rolled down grassy hills for fun. There could be all sorts of bug's lurking under them sharp rocks you know" Auntie Spink said while putting up her umbrella. I rolled my eyes back and banged my head against the ground. I just want to go home. This day can't possible get any worse.

"Whoa Why_were_you_born, I must say the mud looks great on you" said the taunting voice that I just met a few seconds ago.

Okay it got worse.


	3. Chapter 3

This is not fair, so not fair. Why is fate being so cruel to me?

I quickly push myself out of the mud and stood up. Caroline was smirking at me. She had her yellow hood over her head, probably because she didn't want to get her precious blue hair wet.

I try brushing the mud off myself without any success. Auntie Spink just smiled and put the umbrella over my head. "So ducky, who's you're cute little friend?" she asked.

I stared at Caroline with disgust and crossed my arms, "I don't see anything cute around here" I said. Caroline glared at me while a grin came to her face, "Says you covered in mud" she said to me.

My arms start brushing the mud off again.

"I'm Coraline Jones" the girl said to Auntie Spink. The old lady just smiled. "How nice to meet you Caroline. I'm Miss Spink. Are you a friend of Wybourn? Where do you live pet?" Auntie Spink asked, clearly forgetting our tiny fight earlier, if that's what you could call it.

"Caroline just moved into the Pink Palace" I said, after seeing that Caroline was just about to answer for herself.

Auntie Spink's face seemed to light up. "My goodness, another child on the Pink Palace grounds? What a delight! Me and Miriam simply adore the company of children" she said, clasping her hands together.

Caroline gave her a funny look. "When she says Miriam, she's talking about the woman she lives with. Aunt Forcible" I explained, though I'm not sure why. Caroline's face suddenly turned weird. Her eyes were wide and she was biting down on her lip for whatever reason. She kept looking at Aunt Spink like she had just figured out something freaky about her.

That's when I caught on.

"No, no, no, they were just in the theater together, that's all" I whispered to her, waving my hands around. Caroline gasped realizing her mistake. Then she started blushing.

"Ah yes, those were some precious days. Back when I and Miriam used to ride through the adoring crowds and dance the waltz, all back when we were famous actresses you know" Auntie Spink rambled. She took the umbrella away from me as she walked over to Caroline.

"Now poppet, you come over any time you like okay. We simply love the company of children" she said. My face dropped a little bit as I crossed my arms. Not my fault I'm not allowed in the Pink Palace.

"Sure Miss Spink" Caroline said. Auntie Spink waddled back over to me with her walker. "Tell you're grandmother I said Hello. Oh, and be nice to the new girl Caroline wont you sweetie, after all, with her around I guess everyone can stop fussing over you" she said while patting my cheek.

"Ta ta" she shouted while walking back to her apartment.

I stared down at the mud, my lips pressed together tightly. Then I felt a sharp punch on my arm.

"Ow" I cried, completely caught off guard. I turned around to see Caroline looking at me angrily. "Listen mommy's boy. I'm going home, and I do not want you following me, got it!" she said, walking past me.

"The dye in your hair must have effected you're brain Caroline... _you stupid twit_" I said the last part more quietly so she couldn't hear.

I'm sorry, but what moron calls a kid who lives with his grandparents a mommy's boy?

She stopped and turned around angrily, "My name is Coraline!" she yelled. I only rolled my eyes, not feeling in the mood anymore.

I picked up my helmet and bike and decided to walk the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>The rain fell harder as I put my bike and helmet in the shed. Even though it was raining, I was still covered in mud. And it didn't help that these were the only clothes I had. But that wasn't my biggest problem.<p>

Facing _gramma_... was my biggest problem.

I walked to the front door. I could feel the nerves rising inside me, I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from running away and hiding in the barn house for the next six weeks.

Though the offer seemed tempting, I was eleven now, I'm too old to be running away from my grandmother... but damn she's scary. I know I'm safe from physical pain if she doesn't have the broom stick in her hands.

I opened the door. I took off my mud-caked-shoes and placed them outside.

"Wybourn I called you ages ago, what took you so lo- AGH!" gramma screeched as she saw me standing at the door, head to toe in mud.

I smiled at her shyly, not knowing what else to do.

"You've been gone for under twenty minutes and you come home like that! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she shouted.

I looked down at the floor. "It's just a bit of mud" I muttered a poor defense.

Gramma looked angry enough to burst. Normaly I'll tell this to someone but now wasn't a good time.

She grabbed my wrist tight enough for it to hurt and started dragging me up the stairs. "You are going strait to the bath, and so help me if you get any dirt in clean house I will make you clean this place for a year!" she threatened. And boy, believe me when I say that if gramma threatens you with something, she never backs out. _Ever!_

After dragging me in the bathroom, she let go of my wrist and started running the bath. "You are so lucky I'm actually letting you have warm water, you deserve it to be freezing cold!" she said angrily.

I used this as my chance. I carefully walked towards the door and pulled it open with a small squeak. But that's all gramma needed to turn her head around and catch me.

"Wybourn!"

I laughed fearfully before shutting the door and walking away from it. Gramma locked the door without saying a word.

I couldn't help but gulp. "Oh come on gramma, its not like I robbed the bank or anything, I just got muddy" I said, trying to calm her down.

Gramma grabbed my jacket harshly and unzipped it before taking it from me. "Firstly, you know my rule Wybourn, when you go out you don't get muddy. And secondly, I never said you could go out in the first place" she said, throwing my jacket on the floor and placing her hands on my T-shirt, pulling that off too.

"Grandpa said I could" I responded. I then realize what was happening, "Hey wait a sec, I can take my own clothes off you know, I'm not five."

"Oh really, because last week when I told you to have a bath, what did you do? Lock the bathroom door and jumped out the window" she said while crossing her arms.

I scratched my head awkwardly and looked away.

"Honestly, it took us ages to try and get into the bathroom again. We had to have someone come in and break the door down. Not to mention the fact that you ended up with a concussion" she said while pushing me by my shoulders and sitting me down on the toilet seat where she took my socks off. I swear, this is getting ridicules now. What does she thinks gonna happen, I'll run away in my socks and pants?

"Sides, you're granddaddy doesn't say anything, so don't you even think about giving me the whole 'permission from grandpa' stuff" gramma said while picking up my dirty clothes and putting them in the washing basket.

"I don't see why I have to ask" I said while shrugging my shoulders.

She picked up a towel and held it out to me, "_Because_ _you do_! Now take off your pants and get in the tub" she said.

"You're not leaving?" I asked, hinting as must as I could.

"Well if you're gonna act like a little child, then that's how I'm gonna treat you" she said looking deadly serious.

"You're kidding me!" I yelled, staring at her like she had just said that the planets were going to be destroyed. My fate was truly sealed. Why couldn't she just beat me up with a stick?

"Pants! Now!"

"Okay, okay" I replied. I put the towel around my waist and took off my pants. I kicked them over to her before getting into the bath and throwing the towel on the toilet seat.

Gramma grabbed a sponge and put a load of girly gel stuff on it. She then grabbed my shoulder roughly and started scrubbing me with it so much that it actually hurt.

"Gramma! I'm in the tub, I'm not going to run away now, I can have a bath by myself you know" I said, annoyed and embarrassed.

"You have got to do something with this hair, it's horrible! How on earth did you get this muddy, the water's turning black!" she said.

I just shrugged, "I fell down the hill." Gramma sighed obviously feeling annoyed and shook her head. "Did you see the new neighbors?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I met the daughter" I said back. "Oh, what was she like?" she asked me, sounding happier then a few minutes ago.

"She hit me"

Gramma's face dropped at my words. "Oh Wybourn, what did you do to tick her off?" she asked, as if the situation was _my_ fault. I thought back as to why she did hit me... my face dropped as I realized the answer. "I uh... kinda tried to... run her over."

My gramma stared at me with her eyes wide. "What?" she gasped out.

"Uh..."

"I can't trust you to do anything properly, can I?"

I jumped as she shouted this. I couldn't help but feel tense, she looked ready to hit me for years to come. "I-I'm sorry" I muttered quietly.

"Forget it, clearly you just don't understand. Here, do it yourself" she said while throwing the sponge at me. I watched as she walked out the bathroom and slammed the door behind.

I sighed, feeling riddled with guilt and sadness. I held the sponge in my hand as I banged my head against the wall.

I'll never understand old people.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up as usual, I got out of bed and went down stairs. Gramma was in the kitchen cooking breakfast whiles grandpa was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. I still felt bad for yesterday, so I did what any right minded person would do.

Act like nothing happened.

"Morning gramma" I greeted happily, wanting to see what response I'd get. It wasn't as good as I hoped. Gramma didn't reply to me, only serve me my breakfast with an annoyed look on her face. I sighed, not wanting to be faced with the silent treatment. "Gramma I'm sorry. B-but I just don't want a girl here" I said, trying to get her to see my side of the story. Though most of the time it seemed she didn't care about that.

Again I was ignored. I looked at my grandpa but he still had his nose in the paper, looking to see which horses were gonna be racing this week. He never won anything, so why he keeps wasting our money is beside me. I quickly put it to the back of my mind and looked back at gramma who had sat at the table with us. She picked up a different newspaper and started reading it.

It was all silent from there. I hated it. I don't like it when it gets to quiet, you don't know what people are thinking and you're scared to make even the smallest of noises, even though you badly want to, just to see how people react. Yet you're scared of all the attention that would be thrown on you. That's how I felt with silences, scared and awkward.

I knew I had to break it soon, I didn't want gramma mad at me for the rest of the day... or my whole life for that matter.

"Is... is there anything I can do... to make it up to you?" I asked, feeling nervous. If I have to be truthful though, I'm not really sure what I'm making up for. I mean, okay I didn't give the new girl the warmest of greetings but why's gramma mad at me for that? Not like I actually ran her over, and what does she care? She doesn't even know this girl!

Gramma looked down. "Yes... there is something you can do. Apologize to the new girl"

"What!" I shouted out. What do I need to apologize for, she wasn't exactly perfect to me either!

"I want you to say you're sorry to her and hopefully you too can start again, and then I will forgive you" gramma said while crossing her arms and looking at me in the way she does to show how serious she is. I looked at my grandpa for help, but he probably didn't even know what was going on, he was still reading the paper.

I sighed, already knowing how this was going to end. "Fine... I'll apologize to Caroline" I muttered while leaning my arm on the table and shoving a fork full of bacon into my mouth for my breakfast.

Gramma smiled at me. "Thank you. It has to be today though" she warned, pointing that accusing finger at me. "I know, and I will. Are my clothes dry yet?" I asked, wanting to get off this subject and get on with the day as usual. I shoved the rest of my breakfast into my mouth, gramma gave me a scolding look as I did so, but she didn't say anything for a change. Instead she stood up and cleared up our plates. "No honey, there still wet. I'll put them on the fire guard so they'll dry quicker, and you can go apologize to what's-her-face" she said while placing them in the sink.

I groaned and slammed my head against the table.

"Say... do we own a purple, dragon Chinese vase?" grandpa suddenly asked, looking interested at something in the paper. It's weird hearing him speak, its like he only does it like twice a year, and even then it's only cursing at the TV. Gramma doesn't seem to even faze when he talks, maybe he talks more when their alone, but for me, when he speaks, I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack.

"Purple with golden dragons and jade handles?" gramma replied. Boy this vase sounds pretty fancy, I wonder why its being brought up.

"Yeah that one. Didn't we inherent one like that or something?" Grandpa asked, actually taking his nose out of the paper and looking at someone. I was getting more impressed by the second. "You mean didn't I inherent one like that! Its been in my family for generations, all the way back to when our ancestors were Chinese" gramma said while sitting down.

"Chinese? Then how'd we end up African American?" I asked feeling very confused.

"You're great, great, great, great grandmother was from China. She came to America and fell in love with an American" gramma answered.

"Oh... cool" I stated simply. I guess its true, you do learn something new everyday. "Anyway, what about this vase?" gramma asked, getting back to the original subject. "Well it says in the paper that its value has been raised to $100.000."

"What?" Gramma gasped while grabbing the paper from him. I stood up as well, feeling just as shocked as her and looked at the newspaper over my gramma's shoulder. It was true! The purple dragon vase was going for 100 thousand dollars! And if we really had that vase... oh my gosh! It's so much money, what would we do with it? Probably something awesome! No, the again they'd probably use the money for boring adult stuff like... repairing the house, or paying the bills. Or knowing gramma she'll put it towards my collage fund, only to have grandpa gamble it away.

Gramma stared at the paper smiling. "I can't believe it. This is just like the one my mother gave me the day I left home. I think it's in the attic somewhere. Whoa, if this is worth as much as it says, then we can finally get the repairs done for the Pink Palace. And the rest could go to Wybourn's collage fund."

Yep, boring stuff.

"Wybourn, could you do me a favor and go look in the attic for me. It should be in one of the old boxes" gramma asked me. I nodded before leaving the kitchen and running up the stairs.

The door to the attic was up on the ceiling, just at the end of the hallway. A string was hanging loosely from the small door. I was too small to reach the string so I quickly looked around for the step ladder. It was resting against the wall by my side. I opened it up and placed it under the door. I walked up the small steps and reached up so I could pull down on the string.

The door opened and a wooden ladder unfolded from it. I pushed the step ladder away and walked up the wooden ladder.

The attic was pretty dark. Dusty too. I flipped the light switch on though it didn't make much of a difference, it was still pretty dark. There was a torch lying on the floor next to me, it was always left there for when someone went into the attic. I picked it up and switched it on. After shining it around the small room.

All there was were a bunch of old boxes, stacked upon each other. They all had labels written on them, like 'Photos' and 'Blankets' etc.

There was nothing that said 'Old stuff' or 'Priceless vases' though. But... the boxes did seem to be stacked on a larger box or something.

I moved the cardboard boxes out of the way and placed them on the floor. Under them was a large wooden trunk. I could see under the dust that it had pink and blue flowers painted on it, there was also some writing but I couldn't read what it said. I brushed the dust away with me free hand, only to make myself sneeze at the same time. I looked back down at the wooden trunk, it had my gramma's name written on the top. I wonder what was in there?

There wasn't a lock so it was pretty easy to open. Inside it was filled with really old things, probably memory keep sakes or something. There were lots of letters stashed away, I read a few of them, they were mostly from my grandpa to my gramma.

"_My darling, I miss you more as every second passes by. I miss you're soft breath running down my neck as we..._"

"WHOA! Aw man, is that even legal? Boy, they did some nasty stuff back then. I'll never get them images out of my head." I put down the letters, not wanting to read any more until I was actually old enough for that sort of stuff.

Turning away from the letters, I looked back down into the trunk. My face lightened as I noticed something purple in the wooden box. "Yes!" I cheered, the purple dragon vase was in there!

I felt excited as I reached in and picked it up, but that all faded away in a matter of a second. I hadn't picked up the vase... I had picked up a peace of the vase. My gramma's priceless Chinese purple vase was shattered.

"No! Aw man... great now gramma's gonna think that I broke it" I whined. I digged deeper in the trunk, looking for the rest of the vase pieces, maybe it would still be worth something if it was glued together. As I wondered through the trunk I noticed that there were loads of priceless junk in here. There were a couple of old photos, some drawings, some old teddy's and dolls.

That's when the weird suddenly happened.

In the trunk, I found an old ragdoll with black button eyes, that looked just like Caroline.

The resemblance was uncanny, it had short blue hair, wore a yellow raincoat, had yellow boots, even the same skirt! I couldn't believe this. All this stuff must be over a hundred years old. How was it that they looked just the same?

Was it just a coincidence?

Well whatever it was, it was freaky. Boy, if I'm freaking out this much I wonder how Jonesy, or whatever she says her name is, would feel.

That's when I had what might have been my greatest idea ever.

Gramma says I have to apologize to Jonesy even though I don't want to... but I suppose a "gift" is another way of peace making... right?


	5. Chapter 5

"Gramma!" I called as I walked down the stairs. I had thrown the doll into my room after I closed up the attic, I didn't want Gramma to know I had it. B-but I'm not stealing it if that's what you're thinking. Gramma probably doesn't even remember it, and it's very unlikely she's going to go look for it, so really I'm just not letting it go to waste.

Anyway, I found Gramma in the living room, dusting some of the shelves. Strangely grandpa wasn't with her. "Where's granddaddy?" I asked, looking around, my hands were behind my back so she couldn't see. Gramma smiled and looked at me, "He's outside doing some gardening" she said. "Say what?" Grandpa didn't even go outside to get the paper, never mind do gardening.

I looked out the window; grandpa was sitting on the deck chair on the front porch, reading the paper. Typical, should have known he wouldn't actually be doing any work.

"He told me to go outside and be useful. I think you can imagine how that ended" Gramma said, looking rather proud. I just looked scared. "So, did you find the purple vase?" she asked me, changing the subject. "Uh hehe, yeah um..." I looked down nervously and bit down on my lip, Gramma just looked at me impatiently. I didn't really know what to say, so I just pulled my arms from behind my back and showed her the broken pieces in my hands.

"Oh no!" she gasped, taking the shattered vase from me. "I found it like that, I swear!" I quickly blurted out before she could accuse me of something I didn't do. Despite being desperately honest, Gramma still gave me a suspicious look though. She looked back down at the vase sadly. "Well... I guess these things happen. It had been up there for a pretty long time" she said.

"I could glue it back together for you" I said, not wanting to see her upset like this. Gramma smiled at me in the soft way old people smile at you. "Thank you sweetie, that would be lovely" she said, putting the vase down on the table.

I walked over to the window. Grandpa was obviously getting bored of the rain because he had gotten off the chair and was coming back inside. My grandparents had a weird thing about the rain; they always acted like it could melt you at the very first drop. I didn't see what was so bad about it though. I mean, yes you got wet, but what was so wrong with that?

Life isn't fair. I'm not aloud out when it rain yet that's all I want to do, play out in the rain. But I never really have a good enough excuse to... but I do now.

"Are my clothes dry yet?" I asked, looking away from the window. Grandpa walked in at that moment and slumped himself on the sofa. "I haven't even put them out yet, why?" Gramma replied to me.

I looked up at the grandfather clock that was in the corner of the room. I couldn't believe it, I had gotten out of bed at 7 O'clock and now it was only 8 O'clock. This is the slowest day ever!

"It's pretty early, I-I was hoping I could go outside, t-to apologies to Jonesy, that's all" I said, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Who?" was my only reply. "The new girl, Caroline or whatever."

"I don't know. Yesterday you were out in the rain for only five seconds and you came back dirtier than a mud wrestler" Gramma said. "Please?" I didn't really want to see the new girl; I just wanted to go out on my bike. I love my bike.

Gramma thought for a moment. "Okay. But wait, you don't have anything to wear!"

It didn't matter though, by the time she realized that I had ran up the stairs. "Too late, you already said okay. Thank you Gramma, love you!" I shouted down while running into my room. I grabbed the doll from the floor. I guess I'll have to write a note or something so Caroline will actually know who it's from. I looked around in my draw and found an old newspaper. I folded it in half and wrapped it around the doll. I looked around for my sketch book and found it under my bed. I ripped half a page from the back of it. I grabbed my pen and wrote a small note, just to say who it was from and where I found it (leaving out unnecessary details like its an 'I'm sorry' gift, and things like that)

After putting the note in the newspaper and put it in my old shoulder bag. I left my room and walked down the stairs. My coat was hanging up near the fire with the rest of my clothes, but it was still damp. I quickly looked around; Gramma must have gone into a different room because she wasn't in here, unlike grandpa, who was back in front of the TV again. Ah she won't know, I'll only be gone for a few minutes.

I walked to the front door and put on my grandpa's worn out shoes. They were still a bit muddy, but they weren't too bad. I stood up and opened the door.

It. Was. Freezing!

Okay, forget it, it's too stupid to go outside in nothing but black pajamas, I need a coat. Unfortunately the only thing I could find was a large fleece. Apart from that it was my Gramma's coats (which I am not going to wear, hands down) or my grandpa's coats which were extremely too big. So I guess the fleece would have to do.

After putting it on, I walked outside. I got my bike out from the shed, I didn't bother with my mask today, but I did with my gloves. I put them on too and rode down the hill.

* * *

><p>After five minutes or so I arrived at the Pink Palace. Mr. B wasn't on the roof doing his usual exercise today, I guess he didn't want to go out into the rain today either... because he's old.<p>

The new family's car was parked outside. It's weird seeing it there; you never usually get cars around here. It's always Taxi's or my bike.

I walked up to the front porch; I could see a tall woman with black hair wondering around the house with a laptop under her arm. She must be Caroline's mother. There was also a man in there with her; he was just walking about too. They spoke to each other for like a second before the woman walked up to the door and... Uh oh.

I quickly dropped the wrapped up doll onto the porch and jumped down the small flight of steps then picked up my bike. I was about to ride away but the front door already opened and the woman had seen me. I stared at her as much as she stared at me before bending down and picking up the doll from the porch. She looked at it for a second before looking back at me, as if asking what I was up too.

I didn't know what else to do, so without much though I shouted to her. "I-It's for Caroline!"

The woman looked back down at it once again. Feeling rather awkward, I just gave her a nervous smile and sat on my bike before riding away.

I decided to go the longer way home this time, the much longer way. All around the block that is and past the small cottages near the road. I was so glad that was over, those people looked weird. And this was coming from a guy with a bent spine!

The rain was still pouring down harder than ever, making me completely drenched, once again! Just like yesterday! I looked down to see my bike was stuck in the mud. "Darn it!" I shouted. I tried using the peddles but it was no use, the bike wasn't moving. I jumped from the bike and landed in the mud, it was ankle deep. My pajama pants were covered in mud and my feet couldn't even be seen. I couldn't believe it; I had ridden in a mud field. Gramma is literally going to kill me this time. I tried to pull my bike out of the mud from the handlebars, but I wasn't strong enough.

I hugged my arms. The icy cold rain was taking the mick as I looked around, desperate for help. My face lighted up as I realized I was near the cottages by the roads. Perfect.

I ran to the small house, with much difficulty from the mud. There were a row of five different cottages, three in the front, and two on the back. The house I was going for was the one in the very middle though.

I walked up to the small house, mud around my ankles, drenched from the rain and shaking like mad from the cold. I guess the fleece didn't make much of a difference after all. I knocked at the wooden door and waited.

It was opened by a pale man in his late twenties. He had longish black hair and a stubbly beard. He was wearing glasses and a black cardigan, along with blue jeans. He looked down at me, his eyes wide with shock, and he even looked a little bit angry.

"Wybie! What are you doing out here in this weather? And dressed like that!" he half shouted.

I looked up at him apologetically, still shaking from the cold. "M-my bike g-got stuck in the m-mud" I said weekly.

John, the man's name was, sighed sounding rather annoyed. "Come on, come inside you idiot" he said, putting his arm on my back and leading me inside. He closed the door behind us. "Give me your fleece, before you get a cold" John said, grabbing the bottom on my fleece and pulling it over my head.

He hung it up before leading me over to the sofa. "Sit down" he said, pushing me down on the sofa. I didn't mind, I put my feet up and wrapped my arms around my legs as John left the room. He wasn't gone long; he soon came back with a soft blanket in his arms and a towel. He wrapped it over my shoulders before placing the towel on my head.

I yelped out as he rubbed my head roughly, trying to get it dry. "Ouch, stop it!" I complained. John only laughed and took the towel off my head. "So what you doing out in the rain anyway, and still in your pajamas?" he asked while walking into the kitchen. The whole room was both the living room and the kitchen so I could still talk to him easily.

"A new girl has moved into the Pink Palace, Gramma said I had to go apologies to her because I tried to run her over" I replied.

"Ah, I can already see the wedding bells" John laughed. "Shut up. I don't want her here, I don't even like her" I defended. John walked back over to me with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He handed me the hot mug, "Oh I see. New girl taking over? I can relate to that. Back when I was around your age my parents adopted a kid a few years younger than me. Everyone loved him; he was the center of attention for everything. He got the best presents, he got first choices, and he got everything. They all wanted him to feel welcome really. However, when I tried to be nice to him, despite being jealous, he was a jerk to me. Told me to go where I'm actually wanted and that this was his place now" John told me.

I sipped at my drink lightly after blowing the steam away. "Really? W-what happened? What did you do?" I asked, feeling very curious for the answer. It could be useful.

"Well let's see... I ran away, met you're dad and became a local drunken rock star with him, failed, and became Caretaker. I'll go get your bike" John said before patting my leg and walking to the door.

I choked on my drink, nearly spilling it down myself. "You ran away? My dad was a rock star?" I questioned, turning around on the sofa to look at him. John shrugged as he put on his coat, "I felt like I had no choice, that guy had taken over everything. And you're dad and I only performed in a pub, we didn't have any records or anything... Oh, it's also how we met you're mom, but I'll tell you about that when your older" he said before leaving the house.

I sat back on the sofa properly, looking down awkwardly. What if that happens to me?

* * *

><p>Something heavy was pushing my shoulder, rocking me forcefully.<p>

"Wybie" a voice called.

I ignored it though. My vision was shrouded by blackness and my head was resting against something soft.

"Wybie wake up!" the voice called again.

I forcefully opened my eyes, they felt heavier than usual. I saw a blurry version of John knelled down to my height. Strange, he's standing on the wall... then I realized that I was lying down.

"Wybie you're bikes outside. I just called you're grandma, the rain isn't going to stop until tomorrow so you're staying here for the night okay" he said. I just murmured, my eyes were drooping like crazy. "I'm tired" I muttered. John pushed my hair back and smiled. "Okay, go back to sleep" he said with a small laugh.

I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was him pulling the blanket over my properly and tucking it around me as I fell asleep on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

_I felt weird as I walked down the dirt path which leads to the Pink Palace apartments. It was strange, everyone was circled around in a group, all facing something in the middle of them._

_Aunt Spink and Forcible was there, so was Mr. B, and the new adults that had just moved in were there too. Even my grandparents were there. They just seemed to be standing there, fussing over something in the middle of them._

_I wondered what it was. _

_I walked up to them, but as I got closer, I could hear everything they were saying. _

_"So cute"_

_"Oh how wonderful"_

_"Such a deary"_

_"What's going on?" I asked. No one replied. "Hello?" I called again, but still no one replied. They still had their attention focused on whatever they were surrounding. This was weird, usually all I had to do was just walk up to them and they won't keep their selves away from me. _

_"She's so lovely" Aunt Spink said smiling. The lady that just moved in placed her hand on her chest, "Oh yes, I'm so proud of my darling daughter" she said._

_"Huh?" I said, slightly confused. I walked around the large circle until I could find a peek hole to see through. I found one under Mr. B's elbow. _

_Oh hell no!_

_Everyone was surrounding that spoiled brat Caroline!_

_"What!" I cried out. Everyone still ignored me though. I saw my Gramma in the crowed and tugged on her arm. "Gramma?" I shouted, but she just pushed me away, like I wasn't even there!_

_"Such a sweetheart"_

_"HELLO!" I yelled out, waving my arms in the air and jumping around like an idiot. But still no one would pay attention to me. "Can't you hear me?" I asked._

_"I'm so happy to have a child around the Pink Palace. Say, wasn't there another child here before precious Caroline?" Aunt Forcible asked._

_"Yes, me! Why can't anyone hear me?" _

_"Umm, I don't seem to recall anyone before dear Caroline" grandpa replied._

_"What about me? What's happening?" I shouted out. Suddenly an arm came out of nowhere and pushed me strait to the ground. I looked up to see Caroline standing above me, looking at least 10ft tall._

_"Back off looser, this is my turf now. No one wants you anymore!" _

* * *

><p>"Agh!" I woke up suddenly. I was sat up and panting like crazy.<p>

What sort of dream was that? I can't believe it, even my subconscious is telling me that no one wants me.

It's all because of that stupid girl, why did she have to come here of all places? It wasn't fair.

"Wybie, is everything okay?" John asked as he walked in, probably from his bedroom. He only had three different rooms in the house. The living room, the dinning room and the Kitchen were all in one room and in the other two rooms were the bathroom and bedroom.

John took his housecoat down from the hanger and put it on, even though he was fully dressed. It was just a weird habit of his. He sat down on the sofa, next to where I was half lying down.

"I-I'm fine... just a bad dream" I replied to him, giving a weak smile. John didn't seem convinced though. "Hmm... okay" he said unsure. "Well, I just called you're grandma, she wants you back as soon as possible. Though if I was you... I'd run for it" he said.

"Is she that mad?" I asked, more then a little worried now. John put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "Wybie, I actually had to take the phone away from my ear... and I could still hear every word."

"Aw man" I sighed. I was definitely going to be murdered tonight. I looked at the clock in the wall; it was 7:24am.

"I really don't want to go home now, I don't feel in the mood to dig up my own grave" I joked, though being slightly honest too. John laughed before standing up from the sofa and letting me get up after.

I was happy that John lived near by. He was always a great help to me, he was the guy who helped me build my bike. My dad said he would do it with me but... he never got round to it. But it was okay. John had been friends with my dad for a long time, they knew each other pretty well. Even now he helps Gramma and Grandpa with his care taker job.

And yet he ran away from home… all because of that new guy...

I shook my head, wanting to get rid of these annoying thoughts. I wasn't going to run away just because some stupid girl moved into the Pink Palace! Though... I couldn't help but wonder if anyone would even notice, or cared for that matter. W-what if everyone was just being nice to me because I _was_ the only kid here. What if they really don't want me anymore...

Again, I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts as John threw his arms around my waist and suddenly lifted me into the air.

"Hey!" I cried out, hitting his arms so he would let me go, but he didn't. "Put me down, I mean it! John!" I yelled angrily.

"You were just standing there gormless, I was getting impatient. _You_ need to go home!" John said, walking to the door. He was acting like he was having fun!

Good for him, _cause I certainly wasn't!_

"Let me go, I'm too old to be carried!" I yelled while kicking his stomach. Finally he dropped my by the front door.

"You know, the older you get the more boring you become" John said. I just glared at him and crossed my arms in return.

"Oh don't be so moody. You're only eleven you know" he said while shrugging. But I didn't care, he had put me in bad mood now and I didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

I turned away from him and opened the door. My bike was outside, leaning against the wall. The mud had been washed off by the rain.

"Oh come on Wyb's I was just kidding" John shouted.

I ignored him though. I grabbed my bike from the wall and was ready to get on, until I realized I had forgotten something. I threw the bike back down on the ground and went back to John who was just watching me, like I was just being amusing and not serious. I saw that in his hand he already had my fleece, but was holding it up to high for me to reach it. I tried at first but failed.

"I want my fleece" I mumbled, knowing there was no other way to get it back.

"Say the magic word" John said, smiling away like an idiot.

I was not in the mood for this. "Just give me back my fleece!" I shouted at him. I was angry, I was tired and way too annoyed for anything now. And the worst part was that I didn't even know why. Maybe it was every little thing was just coming together at once, I wasn't sure, but I didn't care! I was to busy trying to stop myself from loosing any sort of dignity that I had left.

I closed my fists so tightly that it actually hurt, but even doing that didn't stop my lip from trembling. I quickly turned away from him, forgetting about my fleece, and tried to pick up my bike. But my hands were to busy trying to wipe tears away from my face. Still I did my best not to let anything more out.

I felt John placing his hands on my shoulders, but I slapped it away.

"Are you really crying?" John asked me, though not sounding really sympathetic.

"Shut up! I'm not! I-I just have something in my eye" I said, rubbing my face with my sleeve.

I felt so pathetic at that moment. And it did not, I repeat, **'did not'** help that John was laughing his head off.

"Shut up!" I cried out while hitting my hand against him weakly, again. John still laughed, much to my annoyance. "Come on you cry baby. I'll take you home and explain everything to your grandma" he said while picking up my bike. He draped my fleece over my shoulders before going back to the house and locking the door.

"Come on" he said, sounding a bit more caring as he put his arm around my neck and started walking me home.

"Little advise, keep crying and you're grandmother might let you off the hook... then you two can make cookies together" he said.

"... I hope you die painfully."


	7. Chapter 7

By the time we got back to my house I had stopped crying, _thankfully_. I was still feeling depressed and John was still teasing me. I knew he didn't mean it though; it's just in his nature to be a jerk!

Still, I was more upset about facing my Gramma now then I was about all that other stuff. She hates it when I leave the house without telling her, and I just know that she's going to point out the fact that I was supposed to come strait home after apologizing to Caroline, not go for a ride and get my bike stuck in the mud. Luckily John was going to explain it all for me, she actually listens to _him_.

After dropping my bike near the steps, we walked up to the front door. John held onto my shoulder while knocking, as I was planning on running away or something!

... Okay I badly wanted to, b-but I wasn't. I already cried like a girl today, I'm not going to run away like one too.

Gramma opened the door and I just froze. Normal adults would be relieved and happy if they saw their child who had left them for the night, but Gramma looked just about ready to throw me back out.

Maybe I should run away like a little girl after all.

"Hi Mrs. Lovat, I know you're annoyed with him but just hear it out, he wasn't planning on spending the night okay" John said, explaining what had happened yesterday. All I could do was look at Gramma's to see if there was any look of understanding, or something that meant I was off the hook. She did smile to John and look at him politely, but I could still see the darkness flowing through her eyes, ready to claim the life of the innocent with but one stare.

Too dramatic? Well you'd be thinking the same if you've lived with my grandmother for two years. She was like this powerful witch, trapped in an old aging body, feeding from the happiness of the young, making sure they live a life of misery, just to keep herself alive for years to come.

Man I should write a book one day. But then again it might get in the way of my inventing. I'm going to be the very first successful Evil Scientist; I even have the hair for it.

It was in that moment that Gramma decided to look at me. Her face read pure evil in waiting as she saw my smiling widely at my own thoughts. I bit down on my tongue. I was beyond dead!

Just look down, don't make eye contact, just look at the floor!

"... Then he burst into tears over something. I don't know, maybe he was tired and I pushed him to much or maybe its puberty hitting him. Either way, he's back safe and sound" John finished. I just stood there next to him blushing like crazy and feeling highly embarrassed by his comment. Though on the plus side, Gramma seemed to take a bit of sympathy.

"Well thank you for letting him stay with you for the night, I appreciate it" Gramma said to him. She reached out for my shoulder and dragged me to her side. She put her arm around my shoulders and kept it there... I've never been so scared in my life!

"Well I'll see you later. Bye" John said before walking away. Gramma and I waved goodbye to him back. As soon as he was out of the distance, Gramma pulled her arm away from me and grabbed my ear.

"Ouch!" I cried out from her surprisingly strong grip. "What do you think you were doing riding in the mud? You knew it was raining, what is the matter with you?" she said angrily while pulling me into the house by my ear.

"I'm sorry" I said, probably sounding pathetic but desperate. Gramma let go of my ear and sighed. "You know what? Forget it, what's done it done. It doesn't matter what I do, you never learn!" she ranted.

I groaned while dropping myself to the floor, I've heard this lecture so many times; I could repeat it in my sleep if I wanted to!

Gramma stared down at me as I lay on the floor, I stared right back at her. "You're an idiot, I hope you know that" she commented. "I know" I replied. She shook her head in defeat, "I give up, I can't do anything that I haven't already done with you. Just... but you're pajamas in the wash, you're clothes are dry" she said before walking out the room.

I watched her go silently. "Awesome" I smiled.

* * *

><p>I tip toed out of my house as quietly as I could. I was back in my clothes that were too small for me and my large fire coat. It was 11 O'clock and I didn't want to spend the rest of my day watching horse racing with my Grandpa. I wanted to go out! It's like being in a prison! I want to look for new kinds of bugs, take some pictures, annoy Mr. B...<p>

Don't worry, I'm not just taking pictures of random stuff for no reason, I'm not that desperate for something to do. I'm making a scrap book for my dad. He grew up around the Pink Palace area, so I decided to take pictures of the sights, the woods, anything that looks interesting, and I'm putting them into a small book that I brought last year. I'm even using a few pictures from the photo albums, like pictures of my parents wedding and all that. The book's nearly done so I only need to get a few more things.

I made sure that my camera was in my pocket before walking over to my bike, I even had the kitchen tongues in there as well (I was going to give them back after). Luckily my bike wasn't muddy anymore; the rain must have washed it off. I picked it up from the floor and walked with it to the shed. I went in and got my skull mask to help me look for bugs and my gloves because my hands were freezing. The fog wasn't helping in the slightest.

As I walked out the shed I almost fell over as I saw a pair of blue eyes staring up at me. "Dude! You nearly gave me a heart attack" I said to the cat while placing my hand on my heart, boy that gave me a scare.

After I picked up my bike again, the cat jumped onto the handle bars. "Aw what's wrong? Don't want to get you're paws wet?" I asked him, though obviously he didn't respond. I unzipped my coat a little and picked the cat up from the handle bars, I put him inside my coat and zipped it back up. His head peeked out from the very top of my coat after he squirmed around, trying to get comfy.

I laughed before mounting my bike and heading down towards the Pink Palace. They have some really awesome bugs down there when there's fog, and my mission today is to find a banana slug. I had read about them in one of Gramma's nature magazines when I was bored, I found the article about them really interesting. I would love to do some experiments on them and stuff, but Gramma would kill me if I brought one in the house. Then again, she's going to kill me anyway for leaving without letting her know, especially now that I'm already in trouble.

Well I should have a right to leave home any time I want!

A few minutes later and I was at the Pink Palace. I took a look around to see if anyone was about. I couldn't see anyone but the new families car was parked there... the _Joneses_!

Still, no sigh of Mr. B or aunt Spink and Forcible. I smiled to myself lightly as I got off my bike. I wheeled it over to the Pink Palace fence and lent it up against the bars. After that I sort of just stood there, petting the cat that was still in my jacket and wondering what I should do.

I decided to go play in the barn for a bit. I wasn't sure why we still had a barn. Gramma says that they used to have horses when she was younger, but it's not like we have them now. Anyway, as I walked up to the barn I saw a bee hive hanging from the roof. Bees were flying everywhere. Cat jumped out of my jacket and landed on the near by bins. He reached out his paws and tried to snatch them from the air. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I decided to get out my camera and take a few photos. After getting a few shots of Cat vs. The Bee's I put away my camera, grabbed the cat and went to go play in the barn.

There wasn't much to do in there. I spent most of the time talking to the cat (or to myself), making pictures with the hay, or stacking up the boxes until I could climb up them and walk up to the upper level of the barn.

It was fun while it lasted, but I got bored in the end so I left. I decided to go look for a banana slug to pass the time instead. I pulled my mask over my face to help me look for them better in the fog. I had made a new attachment to make it easier. I loved it, it was so simple to use. It just popped on and off.

I decided to go look for the slugs by the large log that had fallen down in a thunder storm. It had blocked the drive way so Grandpa had to have it sawed in half. Still, I guess a lot of bugs would be leaving near there.

The cat had decided to hide back in my jacket as I crawled along the floor to look for small creatures. I was hunching over a lot today so I didn't really need to crawl, but I was seriously bored. I wondered around the log for a bit, looking for whatever, but I couldn't find anything. All I saw was mud, mud, mud, slug trail, mud- wait? Yes, a slug trail!  
>Maybe it's a banana slug trail.<p>

I was about to follow it until a small voice got me distracted.

"Danger?"


	8. Chapter 8

Aw man, what is _she_ doing here? I mean… I know she lives her and all but still!

I quickly crawled to the other side of the path. My mask made a clicking noise as the nozzle rose up. I saw Caroline stop walking.

Quickly I ducked under the fog before she turned around. I watched as she started walking towards me... and then past me?

Maybe she didn't hear me. Hey, maybe I could scare her again, that would be fun. When she walked past me, I followed her quietly on my hands and knees. I was pretty close behind her and she still didn't notice me.

I was about to stand up and pounce but before I had a chance she turned around pulled my mask off my face and dragged me up with it. "Whoa!" I gasped out feeling surprised. "Great, the village stalker" Caroline yelled before punching my arm. "Ow" I gasped while jumping. I rubbed my arm nervously while facing her. "I-I wasn't stalking you. We're haunting banana slugs!" I said changing the subject with a smile. I wanted to keep her from thinking I was stalking her; it makes me sound like I have a crush on her! Ew.

"We?" she asked while giving me a confused glare. And as if on time, Cat popped out of my jacket and walked onto my shoulders.

"Ha! You're cat's not wild! He's a wuss puss" I shouted. Cat hissed at her. I couldn't help but feel the same way as him. I walked past her and snatched my mask back, "What? He hates to get his feet wet, gees!" I said before putting the mask back on my head and adjusted it so the nozzle was turned downward. I then pulled out the metal tongues that I "borrowed" from my grandmother. I leaned back down into the fog and looked for that slug trail I found earlier. Thanks to _somebody_ I had nearly forgotten about it. Luckily I found it again and started to follow it.

"So, that doll. Did you make it look like me?" I heard Caroline ask. Oh so _now_ she wants to talk to me properly huh? Maybe I should mention that... No, I'll get myself into trouble again; I always do when I say the first thing that pops into my head. I decided to go along with it. "O-oh no. I found it that way. It's older then Gramma... old as this house probably" I said, looking up at her for a short second before going back to following my slug trail. The cat jumped off my back as I did so.

"Come on! Blue hair, my swampers and raincoat-"

Yes! I found the slug I was after! "Hey! Check out Slugziller!" I said while standing up and lifting up my mask. I shoved the slug in Caroline's face hoping for a scream or something... but nothing. She just stared at it was her arms crossed. And even worse, she pushed it away was her bare hands! Even _I'm_ not that disgusting, and I haunt these things. But, with _gloves_!

I decided not to say anything. Instead I just stood there feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You're just like them"

I gave her a strange look before looking down at the slug. "Huh?" I asked while tipping my head to the side. "I meant my parents! They don't listen to me either!" she said angrily.

Yeah, sorry sister but I'm not going to listen either if you're going to go on about how terrible you're life is. In a desperate attempt to stop her from going into a childish hissy fit, I handed her my camera. "Uh hu, do you mind?" I asked.

It was weird, for a second she stared at it like she was shocked or something. What, did she actually think I was going to sympathize with her? Still, she took the camera and held it up.

Thinking quickly, I gave a few stupid poses with the slug. I pretended to eat it, make it look like snot out my nose, made it look like a monster, that sort of thing. The last thing I did was use it as a mustache which made Caroline laugh. Okay, I am _more_ disgusting then her.

I threw the slug away after feeling bored with it. She handed me the camera back with a smile, I took it from her and put it away while returning the smile... wait?

Caroline is smiling at me and I'm smiling back!

Oh no... We're getting along!

I had to think of something that would get her mind of this and fast! If she liked me then she would never leave!

Think, think, think... Trees? No. Fog? No. Flowers? How does that help? The Pink Palace? That's it! It has a dark history, forget the whole '_Never talk about that devil house'_ business and make her want to leave already!

"You know... I-I've never been inside the Pink Palace" I blurted out while taking off my mask and started to fiddle with it. Well that went well.

"You're kidding me?" Caroline asked. I eyed her up carefully before turning around and facing her. "Gramma would kill me! She thinks it's... dangerous or something" I said. I looked away nervously, this was a bad idea. I should have just kept my big mouth shut and let her like me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sounding impatient. I started to walk back to my bike. "Well... she had a twin sister" I said to start off with. "So?" Caroline asked while following me. "W-when they were kids, Gramma's sister disappeared. She said she was... stolen" I said while coming up to my bike.

"Stolen? Well what do you think?"

Well that caught me off guard a bit. "I-I don't know" I admitted. I picked up my bike and got ready to ride it. "Maybe she just ran away" I suggested. As I did so, the cat decided to come back into the picture by jumping from the roof to my shoulders.

_Wybourn!_

I rolled my eyes as I heard Gramma's voice running through the air. It was amazing that she could shout that loud without bursting her lungs. Sometimes I wished she would though, it's embarrassing enough to have her calling me home never mind the fact that everyone in the Pink Palace can hear her.

"I-I gotta go" I said while putting my mask back on my head. "Wait a minute" Caroline yelled to me, but ignored her as I jumped onto my bike and rode away.

"Wybourn!" I heard Gramma yell, she sounded more impatient then before. I rolled my eyes as I rode up the dirt path. I wasn't feeling that great now, my mood had completely dropped but I wasn't sure why.

I was nearly home until Cat suddenly jumped off my shoulders. I quickly hit the brakes on my bike and jolted to a stop. "Cat?" I called while watching him run off into the woods.

I don't know why, but I jumped off my bike and threw it to the ground before following him. Usually I didn't care, he was a wild cat, he's always running off into the woods. I guess I just wanted to stall time before I have to face my Gramma... again.

I ran past a few trees and jumped around a few bushes until I found myself down at the old well. Cat was lying down near the tree stump with something trapped in his paws.

"What you got there bud?" I asked casually while kneeling down in front of him. I stroked his back carefully, trying to calm him down so I could see what he had just pounced on. "Cat!" I cried angrily when seeing that he had a small mouse pinned down to the floor.

I picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Cat growled at me like he was annoyed. I put him down on the tree stub after picking up the injured mouse with my free hand. I stood up with the mouse in my hands.

"What'ch you got there?"

"Ah!" I gasped, nearly dropping the mouse at the same time. I turned around to see Caroline staring at me arrogantly. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked her, though I wasn't feeling happy about it.

Caroline looked at me like she was in charge and crossed her arms. "I want to here the rest of the story" she said. I couldn't help bit smile at her smugly, "Oh so you stalked me, huh?" I asked mocking her. In return she punched my arm.

"I thought you had to go home to you're grandmother Why_were_you_born?" she said, mocking me back. I frowned at her feeling irritated; I guess we both felt that way. I shyly looked away.

"Is that one of Mr. B's circus mice?" she asked, trying to look over my shoulder at the hurt mouse in my hands. I couldn't help but laugh, "Mr. B told you about his famous 'Mouse Circus' then? Please, the guy's a nut! It's impossible for a mouse to play an instrument. They don't even have thumbs. Try playing an instrument with no thumbs. Trust me Jonesy, it's all in his head" I said.

Caroline glared at me, "Well I believe him! And I can't wait to see them perform!" she announced proudly. I laughed at her even more. "Shut up!" she shouted.

"Wybourn, come home now!" I heard Gramma yelled sounding even angrier then before.

I could see Caroline smirking at me, so I smiled back. "Fine, if you love mice so much, take it" I said before throwing the injured mouse at her. It caught her off guard but she still managed to catch it. "Watch it you moron" she said, holding the mouse a lot more carefully then I did. I ignored her as I picked Cat up from the tree stump and held him to my chest. "You're such a wimp, you know that?" Caroline said as I walked past her. She was still glaring at me and had her arms folded.

I glared at her back, "Gee I don't know Caroline… some people actually appreciate the family they have." With that I walked away and left her behind. The last thing I heard as I left her and walked to my bike was her shouting "My name is _Coraline_!"

Coraline? That is the weirdest name I have ever heard, and my name is _Wybourn_! I guess that's why she found me annoying every time I said her name. Oh well.

I soon made it back to my bike. Gramma was still yelling for me to come home, I just rolled my eyes. Cat jumped from my arms to the inside of my jacket before I picked up my bike. Instead of riding it I decided to just walk it back to my house, it was just a small walk anyway.

And just as I though, as soon as I made it back to my house I saw my grandmother standing at the doorway waiting for me with a look that could kill. I stared back at her sadly, not knowing what else to do. I tried to speak, but the way she look at me made my words dry up in my throat.

I dropped my bike to the ground and rubbed my hands together. My slouch was at record breaking point, but I didn't dare look at her.

"Why did you go out?" Gramma asked as she walked down from the porch. She stopped when she was near me and waited for my answer.

But I didn't have one.

I still couldn't look at her, but that didn't stop her from waiting. I had to force myself to say something; it was the only way to stop her from staring at me like that.

"I-I... I-I'm s-sorry" I said under my breath, too scared to even make a noise. Gramma shook her head, "Just go inside, it's freezing out here. I'll deal with you after" she said while pushing me towards the house. It wasn't a gentel push though, it felt more like shove.

But I guess it wasn't as bad as what would be coming for me next.


	9. Chapter 9

I rubbed my hands nervously as I sat on the sofa while Gramma paced the floor in front of me. My head was completely facing the floor and my neck was bent forward so much that from behind it must have looked like I had no head. I took a small glance at Grandpa; he was ignoring everything and watching TV instead. Should have known I wouldn't get any help from him.

"Why is it that whenever I ask you to do something you just do the exact opposite? I told you not to go outside for too long, you stay out over night. I tell you not to go out at all, you go out anyway. What is wrong with you? Honestly Wybourn I don't know how long I can put up with this! You're daddy wasn't have the trouble you are! When he asked me to look after you I thought it would be a walk in the park, but no! It's a flipping hike through the desert!"

And so she rambled on. You know when you get those feeling when you know you're doing something wrong but you don't care at the time? You'll get yelled at and you think you can handle it, but when you do get caught you feel horrible and wish you had just done as you're told in the first place?

Well that's how I felt at that moment. I felt horrible for putting Gramma through this. I should never have... wait!

Not feeling very guilty anymore I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my head up. "Oh I'm such a trouble maker because I wanted to go outside and play huh?" I asked angrily.

Gramma looked shocked for about a second but soon fell back into her evil glare. "You know it's not as simple as that! I do not want you outside by yourself in the woods Wybourn!" she shouted.

I stomped my foot on the ground. "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm eleven years old, I can look after myself" I shouted. Most people seem to forget that I'm not a baby now. I turned eleven last month; I deserve some kind of independence!

After I put across what I thought was a winning argument it all fell back on me when Gramma started to laugh. "Oh please, you think that just because you got past ten you're now mature enough to look after yourself?"

"I am!" I shouted back desperately.

"Oh really? Can you clean? Can you cook? Do you know how to do the laundry?" she asked sarcastically. I looked to the floor for a second, "Uh... T-that's got nothing to do with going outside!" I complained.

"Oh okay then. What would you do if you we're all alone in the woods and there's a strange man there, then suddenly he starts walking towards you huh? What would you do then?" she asked, sound sarcastic yet serious at the same time.

"I'll run away from him" I said. Typical that _that_ was the first idea that came into my head.

Gramma rolled her eyes at me "Oh please your slower then a worm, he's bound to catch you before you could even make a step."

"Then I'll call for help!" I said while standing up.

"No one could hear you past the trees. Sweetie don't you get it? There are horrible people out there who will do horrible things to young children! I know, one of them took my sister!"

_Great back on that subject again._

"You have no idea how bad it gets out there. There are people out there who hurt children for no reason and-"

"No, I don't want to listen!" I cried out angrily. I have heard this talk so many times and it was annoying! I know what to do if I get in trouble, I know to call for help, I know, I know, _I know_!

"Wybourn don't be ridiculous. You were just complaining about being treated like a kid so stop acting like one. You'll need to learn about stranger danger and all that trouble one day" Gramma said.

"I already know!" I yelled before running towards the stairs. Gramma tried calling after me but I slammed the door and ignored her.

I leaned against the door for a while, just gathering my thoughts and what not. I jumped as I felt something move around in my jacket. I look down to see Cat pop his head out before giving a small meow and jumping to the floor.

Well I had to laugh at that. I had completely forgotten he was in there. My mood quickly dimmed down though as stomped over to my window. I placed my hands on the glass. "It's not fair! I don't see the big deal about me going outside. Who's going to be dumb enough hang around this stupid place? No offence" I said while looking down at the cat. He jumped up onto my desk and sat himself down.

"Side's, there's no point in someone lurking around here, the only people that live here are old! I'm the only kid here and I'm- Oh wait... I forgot there was _Coraline_ too" I said stubbornly while mocking her name. I stared down at the cat before reaching my hand out to stroke his fur.

"It's all her fault!" I shouted while slamming my fist down on the windowsill which made the cat jump. "This whole thing started when _she_ came here! She's ruined everything just like I knew she would. Gramma was fine before but now that Miss Blue Head is here she's trying to... I dunno, show off or something!" I said while walking around my room.

I slumped down on my bed angrily with my arms folded. "I just wish there was a way to get rid of her!" I shouted. "Agh! What is it that girl's hate!" I cried while gripping my hair.

For the first time since Coraline came here, cat actually seemed to be paying attention to what I was saying. He walked to my bed and crawled past my feet until he was under the bed frame. I jumped from the bed and landed on my knees before bending down and looking under my bed.

I lifted my head back up when I saw him crawl towards me with something in his mouth. When he was out from under my bed, he sat in front of me and dropped a dead rat next to my hand.

I picked up the dead thing by its tail and lifted it in the air. "I always wondered what that horrible smell was" I muttered to myself while waving my hand in front of my face. The stupid rat stank! How long had this thing been here? Eww, I hope it hasn't been doing its business under my bed! Boy, I don't think I want to stay in this room anymore...

A smile suddenly came to my face.

"That's it!" I said excitedly. "You my friend are a genius" I said to the cat while patting his head. Who knew the cat wanted Coraline to move away too?

I quickly looked for an old box and put the dead rat inside it, I'll have to take care of it later. I've got something much more important to do. I walked to the door only to stop. "What am I thinking? I can't go out now! Gramma would kill for disobeying her three times on the same issue" I said while facing back to the cat. He only tipped his head to me.

I looked back at the door like at held the answer I needed. I tightened my fist and nodded determinedly, "Well then... I guess the smart thing to do this time is not to get caught."

I quickly walked to the window, sure enough it was raining again, but that wasn't going to stop me. I opened the window and climbed onto the window still. There was a large tree right outside my window, the branches were old but they were pretty strong too... I hoped.

I looked back to see cat lying down on my bed next to an old stuffed animal my dad got me ages ago. "What, you're not coming with me?" I asked, slightly annoyed that he was expecting me to do this alone. The cat simply looked up at me before curling back up on my bed. "You traitor."

I looked back at the old tree. Was I really that desperate to get rid of Coraline that I'd climb down a tree that is wet and slippery and is very high of the ground?

I guess I was.

* * *

><p>I held my hands together tightly as I reached the Pink Palace. I looked around carefully to see if anyone was watching. I was in the clear.<p>

I opened my hands slightly and took a small peak at the large rat I found in the woods. This was all to perfect. This rat was ugly as hell... it was perfect for getting rid of Coraline! If a dead one could get me to want to leave my room, then there is no way the Jones are going shrug off a live one.

"Hehe, say good bye Jonesy. You should have known that there wasn't room for the both of us- Ouch!" I cried out as the stupid vermin bit my finger. "Stupid rat!" I hissed at it. I sighed before searching for an entry point. I looked all around the house and finally found one. One of the windows was open slightly to let some air through. It wasn't enough for a person to fit through, but it was perfect for a rat.

I walked over to the window and shoved the hopefully diseased infected rat through. When I heard it drop to the floor and made a run for it before anyone could stop me and ask me what I was doing.

Side's I had to be back soon. The sun was going down and I desperately needed to not get caught this time.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I was feeling rather content with myself. I hadn't heard any word if my little "present" had achieved his goal yet, but I felt quite confident that the Blue Issue was going to be taken care of. Even though I was happy, I knew that my Gramma wouldn't be if she found out that I sneaked out again yesterday, so I decided to keep my little secret to myself. I didn't stop me from being cheerful though, something I usually wasn't. So I decided to take advantage of the new found mood.

"Morning Gramma" I greeted my grandmother, who was wondering about the kitchen as usual. I didn't mind, I was too happy to bother with what she was doing. "Wybourn, I got a job for you."

Well that lasted.

My perfectly strait back of moments ago suddenly hunched as I dropped my shoulders. "What?" I moaned, hoping that she'd realize that I don't actually enjoy all these little jobs she gave me. Don't get me wrong, I don't helping out. But come on! Fixing the roof? Unclogging the toilet? Helping Grampa put his slippers on? There's a limit on these things you know.

"Wybourn I want you to give this to the Jones family" she said while handing me a parcel. I just looked at her flatly, "really?"

Gramma didn't notice though, or she didn't listen, instead she just went back to making breakfast. "The mails gotten mixed up recently, I'm going to have to talk to post office about it, but for now be a good sport and give it to them will you?" she asked, though in a way that meant she had already answered for you.

I rolled my eyes back, giving up. "Fine" I groaned.

After having my breakfast, which was very nice may I add, I went back up stairs and got changed into my one outfit. I was hoping that today Gramma would take me out to town so I could get some new clothes, but I'm not sure if that's going to happen. I could still ask though right?

After putting my T-shirt on and grabbing my coat I was about to go back down stairs, but I stopped when I saw Cat sitting on my bed. That's odd, he wasn't in my room this morning, and I don't think Gramma let him in.

Then again, he is always sneaking around. He must of found an open window or something.

"Hey buddy, how'd you get in?" I asked while rubbing my hand along his back. He licked my fingers before jumping from my bed and walking towards the door, waiting for me to get it open. "Okay, okay, I can take a hint" I laughed, walking towards the door and opening it.

The cat followed me as I walked out of my room and went down the stairs. He even waited for me as I put on my boots and said goodbye to my that done I left.

I walked towards the forest with the parcel in my hands. I was about to walk to my bike until I looked towards the Pink Palace and saw the Jones's car driving away from the road and going into town.

Well now I'm stumped. I didn't know whether to leave the parcel on their door-step or go back and tell Gramma. I decided on the latter, as it meant not having to go to that creepy house, filled with creepy people.

Still, it was a shame to waist a day. And hopefully the car driving away from the Palace meant it was going to be a Caroline-free one as well.

I walked back to my house and opened the door, leaving the parcel on the floor. "Gramma, the Jones's car just pulled out so I'm leaving the parcel here! Can I go out for a bit?" I shouted into the house. I couldn't actually see anyone, but the house was small, so I knew someone would hear. And only one person would actually reply.

"Fine! But be careful!" Gramma yelled back from one of the rooms. I just smiled and grabbed a scarf from the coat rack. "I will be!" I yelled back before shutting the door and walking down the small steps.

Cat was already waiting for me by the garage where my bike was, he knows me too well. I picked him up as I passed and held him in my arm before opening the door. I got out my bike and pushed it towards the path that led to the well. The cat decided to rest in my coat once again as I got on my bike and started to peddle.

I've always loved riding my bike. I don't actually know why though. Maybe I just love going fast, or I love the feel of the wind that made me feel like an explorer or something. Again, I don't know. But whenever I was bored, or felt unsure of something, I would just ride, and things seemed better? Is that weird? Oh well.

I eventually reached the well. It was dirty, and covered up as usual. Perfect.

I dropped my bike to the ground and sat on the stump that was next to the well. The sky was grey and miserable as always, but I didn't mind. The cat climbed out from my coat and lay down on my knees, falling asleep. I just smiled, letting him get on with it. It actually didn't seem like a bad idea though.

I held Cat before sliding from the old stump and onto the muddy floor. I rested my back against the remaining piece of the tree and leaned my head down on my shoulder. Cat was already comfy in my arms before I slowly nodded off into, what I thought was going to be, a peaceful sleep.

But then it started to rain.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how much time had passed before I woke up. But whatever the time I had to get home. I was, once again drenched, head to toe! Because Gramma wasn't mad at me enough!<p>

Cat wasn't anywhere to be seen either. He must of run off as the rain started. Could of woken me up or something!

I quickly stood up on my feet and ran to my bike, trying to wipe the mud off my clothes as much as I could. Thankfully the rain made it easier then before.

I sat on my bike and rode all the way home, avoiding all the puddles on the way, even though they were so tempting. But I would be in enough trouble already! Still, it might be the last time I get to see them.

I couldn't help but sigh as I passed the trees in the forest and the rocks on the ground. All the little things I shall miss when my Gramma see's me covered in dirt once again. Perhaps in the next life I shall reunite with them, but for now it was time to say goodbye.

I finally made it back to my house, I didn't even bother to put my bike away, there was no need. I was probably never going to see it again anyway. I decided not to put it off this time. I was going to walk into that house and take my yelling/lectures/beatings/punishments and everything else Gramma was going to give me like a boss! Sides, when its over I could turn it into a rage comic.

So in I went. I walked into the house, dripping wet, and walked into the kitchen where my Gramma was standing.

She turned around and as soon as her eyes met me she started twitching from anger.

All I did though was sigh and accept it. "I'm sorry, I was outside, then I fell asleep and-"

"Where is the doll Wybourn?" Gramma cut me off.

For a moment I had no idea what she was talking about. "Say wha?"

Gramma edged closer, and with every step closer she got was a step further back I went, until I was actually against the wall. "The rag doll that used to belong to my sister when we were kids! Where is it?" she asked, slowly and harshly. Her eyes were literally burning into my head with a fiery glare. Sweat was falling from my forehead and my mouth was dried up. I gulped a few times, I didn't know what else to do. The woman may be old but she was scarey! Really, really _Scarey_!

I had only one option if I wanted to make it out alive, I had to tell her the truth.

"I-I uh... gave it to the new girl" I confessed, finished with an innocent smile.

I guess the smile didn't work as she the next thing I knew Gramma's hand swung at me and slapped me across the face!

I yelped as I staggered back and held my now red face. I just stared at her, completely in shock. "What was that for?" I asked desperately. I knew that she was angry, but I didn't think she was _that_ angry!

Gramma grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me back and forth. "Don't you realize what you've done! That doll is evil! It's a monster! You've put that young girl's life in danger!" she yelled at me. She let me go with a slight push. All I could do was just stare at her though. "B-but it's just a d-doll-" I tried to reason, but Gramma didn't listen.

"Tomorrow you are going back to that house and you are getting me back that doll, do hear me?" she yelled once again, staring me down.

I didn't know what to say, so all I did was nod my head.

It seemed to be enough as Gramma softened up a bit, only slightly though. "Good. Now go to your room! Your grounded for the rest of the day!"

For the first time of my life, I was actually more then happy to go to my room as I made a mad dash up the stairs, just to get away from her before anymore damage was done.

Well, what had been a good day just went down the toilet, _BIG TIME_!

* * *

><p><strong>I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so ,so, so, so and a million more so sorry for not updating any of my Coraline fics sooner.<strong>

**I have been so busy on my last year of School and so much has been happening that I never found time. And at one point I had even lost my Wybie obsession! It got replaced with Asterix the Gaul! But I got it back, yaay!**

** I still love Asterix though, I even started a fic for him :)**

**So yes, please forgive me and I love you and please review. Thank you xx**


End file.
